


Loving Bones

by K1tK4tty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up Frisk, Coffee not-date, F/M, Fem!Frisk, Fluff, Insecure sans, Toriel is best mom, puns for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1tK4tty/pseuds/K1tK4tty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories revolving around sans, Frisk, and their relationship. Ratings are by chapter, so read the Notes if you don't want an unexpected trip to the BoneZone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans asks Frisk for coffee, but it's not a date Toriel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Starbucks I frequent has had Valentine's themed coffee puns up on a chalkboard, and I thought of sans. And then this happened.
> 
> Rated G for General Awwdiences

Psst kiddo

Psst kiddo

Psst kiddo

Frisk mumbled something incoherent and slapped her hand around on the nightstand until it came to rest on the lump of her phone. It buzzed again, her hand muffling sans’ signature ringtone. She pushed her bangs out of her face and realized it was already 9:07. She sat up as she unlocked her phone, trying to keep her sleep messy hair from flopping back into her face. Predictably, there were four texts from sans.

9:05 hey kiddo I was having trouble thinking of a joke for this so want to meet for coffee

9:06 wait no I got it

9:06 why dont snakes drink coffee

9:07 because it makes them viperactive ill see you at 10

Tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth in frustration, she texted back ‘See you then!’ To herself, she grumbled, “I’m not a kid anymore, sans.” Realizing she was running out of time already, she hopped out of bed and padded across the floor to her closet.  
Frisk was enjoying her new life in the Aboveground. At first she was homeschooled by Toriel, until Toriel’s school was set up, then she attended with the rest of the children – both human and monster. Eventually, she graduated and started going to the local community college, where she was majoring in International Affairs with a minor in History. She was determined to be the one that reunited the two races.

She checked her phone to see the temperature, as it was early spring and the weather was being capricious. She deemed it appropriate to wear the new sweater dress Toriel had bought her as a celebration for her glowing grades. It was a long knit sweater that was reminiscent of the one she had worn on her adventure to the Underground. It fell to mid-thigh with two deep pockets at the bottom. She clipped on her best bra that showed off her, admittedly small, breasts, as well as a pair of frilly, lacy panties, if for no other reason than to make her feel more confident and adult. She pulled on a pair of white leggings and dipped her feet into a pair of soft, fur lined boots. Finally, she slid into the dress and smiled as the weight of the fabric puddled across all of her curves. She ran a brush through her short pixie hair, attempting to style her bangs out of her eyes, but after they flopped back again, she gave up. She grabbed her house keys, her phone, and wallet, tossing them nonchalantly into her pockets before trotting down the stairs.

“Frisk, my child, don’t run down the stairs!” Toriel chided, from her chair near the fire. “You’ll break your ankle!”

“Mom, I survived the Underground, I think I can handle the stairs,” but she slowed.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Toriel put her book and reading glasses on the side table and rose to greet her daughter.

“Just having coffee with sans,” Frisk said, wrapping Toriel in a quick hug.

“Ah, with sans…?” Toriel raised a brow, with a knowing smirk. “Might this be a date?”

Frisk blushed and pulled back from the embrace, “No, we’re just friends, Mom.”

Toriel tried vainly to smother a chuckle, “Well, at least let me fix your hair for your… ‘not date.’”

Frisk pouted, but allowed her adoptive mother to swipe her paw through the unruliness of her bangs. Magically, Frisk decided, her bangs stayed out of her eyes, and Toriel kissed her forehead, “Enjoy your day, my child, and be back by dinner.”

Frisk could only smile, “I will, Mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Frisk heard the reply as she trotted out the door. The local Monstarbucks was only a few blocks away, and Frisk took her time enjoying the brisk morning. The sun was glittering on quickly disappearing crystals of frost, every once in awhile she heard the twitter of a bird, back early from its winter vacation.

She picked the pace up a bit when she saw the short, jacketed skeleton leaning against the front window of the coffee shop. He waved at her, his usual grin in place, and she waved back as she approached, “Hey, sans.”

“hey, kiddo,” he said, “good to see ya.”

He pushed the door open and ushered her in, “Thanks, any reason you wanted to meet this morning?”

sans shrugged, “wanted to see ya. we’ve been busy lately.”

The café was bustling with students and people on coffee runs from the various offices nearby, and Frisk and sans exchanged a displeased look at the line. She gripped his arm through his coat as she spotted a couple leaving one of the high tables by the window, “You order, I’ll go snag us that table. I just want my usual.”

She went to grab the wallet from her pocket, but he shook his head, “you better move quick. i’ve got this one. you bought lunch last time.”  
Frisk debated a moment, but nodded and dashed to the table. She clambered into the high seat and put her feet into the chair across from her to let the other patrons know the seat was saved. She watched sans’ progress up the line and quirked a small grin.

Frisk knew she liked sans, but with his permanent skeleton grin, she was never sure of what he was feeling. There was also his habit of calling her kid, even though she was a freshman in college. She had thought the day he finally had to look up to talk to her, he’d stop. Then the day she graduated. The day she started college. It seemed to be a permanent designation.

She blinked as she watched him stand at the counter waiting for their drinks, then her coffee was sitting in front of her. There was also the undeniable weight of sans sitting on her feet. She flinched and, between chuckles, sans adjusted so she could remove her feet.  
“startle you?” he snickered, sipping his drink. Frisk made an attempt at a disapproving frown, but gave up and cradled the hot cup between her hands. “your usual. made sure to get it decaf, the caffeine might stunt your growth, kid.”

“You didn’t…” she groaned in exasperation, and pulled down the sleeve to see that the decaf box remained unchecked.

“i didn’t.” He resumed chuckling.

Frisk rolled her eyes, and cautiously sipped her drink – she’d been burned by her love before. She hummed appreciatively, tasting her favorite combination of steamed milk, espresso, butterscotch and cinnamon. sans called it boring, but he was never one to try the same drink twice.

“What are you drinking?” she tipped her cup in the direction of his.

He pulled the sleeve of the drink down to check what was written on it, “macchiato with extra shots.”

“What?! How many?”

He shrugged, taking a long drought, “dunno. caffeine won’t stunt my growth, kid.”

There was a moment of silence as they both sipped their drinks, until Frisk broke it by inquiring, “Why do you call me that?”

“kid? just what i’ve always called you. never really saw a reason to call you anything different.”

Frisk cocked her head, “Really? It’s not because you think I’m still a kid?”

The white pinpricks of his eyes traced her deliberately up and down, then returned to hers with a look that begged the question ‘Really?’ “not even toriel could argue you’re a kid anymore.”

“That’s true. Good to know,” Frisk stated, though her heart hammered, before blurting, “Because, I like you a latte.”

That seemed to surprise sans because he gasped into his coffee, before choking and heaving in coughing breaths. Frisk moved to get up and help, but he waved her off. He caught his breath and it turned into a laugh, “you like me a latte, huh?”

Her cheeks were burning hotter than her coffee, but she met his skeleton gaze, “Yeah.”

“then, let me espresso myself.” Frisk braced herself, sans was about to ravage her with puns. “i think you’re brew-tiful. not having time to see you grinds away at me, because when we’re together i’ve never bean happier. you mocha me crazy, i don’t know sumatra with me. i think we’ll make a good cupple, so i’m giving this my best shot, because chai like you… a latte, too.”

He winked on the last pun, curling his hands around hers. Frisk burst into giggles until her sides protested, “Cute, sans. Real cute.”

“so, how’s about it, kid?”

Frisk shook away the last of her giggles, and blinked the tears from the corners of her eyes, “How’s about what?”

“will you go out with me, ki -- frisk?” sans seemed to falter a bit on her name. He peeled one hand from her drink and interlocked their hands -- soft skin meshed with smooth bone.

Frisk felt her soul glowing, and she squeezed his fingers, “Of course. I’m sure going out with you has a lot of perks.”

The grin on his face and the way he squeezed her hand back, warmed her more than her coffee.


	2. Under Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and sans double date with Undyne and Alphys at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we have some sans being insecure and Frisk being a sweetie. Also, I apologize for any formatting errors, still adjusting to this site.
> 
> Rated G for General Awwdiences

The pulse of the music wrapped around Frisk, pounding deep in her chest. sans was behind her, moving in sync, his arms around her waist, skull leaning against her shoulder blade. The club was maybe not her first choice for a date, but it was a compromise with Undyne and Alphys. Undyne had wanted to try the new club, and they decided to dance until they were tired, then eat. After entering, Undyne and Alphys had been sucked into the writhing sea of bodies, and it was only because of sans’ determined grip on her hand that they hadn’t been separated either.

sans’ hands traveled from her waist to her hips and his thumbs slipped into her belt loops. Frisk moved into his hands, showing her approval, and he curled his fingers tighter around her. That was something Frisk had noticed almost immediately after they had started dating, sans loved to touch her. If they were together, he was touching her, her hands, her hair, her shoulders. He squeezed her close as the song ended, and tapped her side, prompting her to turn.

“having fun?” he managed over the opening chords of the next song.

“Yeah,” Frisk panted, shoving damp bangs out of her face.

He reached up and stroked her sweaty cheek, “i’ll go grab you something to drink. be right back.”

He shouldered his way back through the throng, and Frisk resumed dancing. This may not have been her scene, but she was going to enjoy it. The crowd closed in around her, closing the gap where sans had been, she hoped he could find her. She moved to the beat of the music, closing her eyes to enhance the experience, and someone grabbed her hand. Someone made of flesh, not bone. Frisk’s eyes shot open.

A young man was holding her hand, a white toothed smirk on his face. His blond hair was swooshed back with gel, and his shirt strained over muscle. He tugged her so she stumbled into him, “Can I have this dance?”

“I’m actually here with someone,” Frisk said firmly, righting herself and stepping back. “My boyfriend.”

“Well, I don’t see him…” He tried to pull her back, “He can’t be that great if he left you all alone in a place like this.”

Frisk yanked her hand away, “He went to get me a drink.”

He leaned back in, “Just dance with me until he gets back.”

“he’s back.” sans’ voice was harsh and his browbone narrowed his sockets in a glare. In his hand was a bottle of water, dripping with condensation.

The guy stared at sans for a minute, then laughed, “You’ve got to be kidding me! A monster?! C’mon, this is a joke, right?”

He reached for her again and sans stepped forward, “look, buddy, she’s not interested. just back off.”

The young man just rolled his eyes, addressing Frisk, “What is a pretty girl like you doing with… That?”

Frisk stepped towards sans, “I like him.”

The young man shook his head derisively, moving closer to Frisk, “Wouldn’t you rather be with a real man? It’s a skeleton, it can’t even kiss you. Let alone… Anything else.”

sans’ cheeks lit up in a bright blue blush, “i’m going to say this one more time, back away from her or you’re gonna have a bad time.”

“Heh, what could you do to me?” he reached for Frisk again.

sans’ left eye exploded with the bright blue sign of his magic. His hand glowed, the blue enveloping the guy who was frozen in his movements. sans slammed his hand down, forcing the man to the ground, then he swung it left, sliding the offender into the crowd, bowling over people in the process. Everyone around them froze. The music sounded hollow as everyone stared at sans. The glares were overwhelming, an almost perfect circle of hatred and judgement. sans was panting with effort, the blue glow of his magic flickering, then winking out entirely. One of the people he had knocked over looked over at him, as she pushed herself to her feet.

“Freak.”

“tch. whatever,” he shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged his way through the crowd. Frisk hesitated only a moment to try and lock eyes with Undyne, who witnessed everything from her height. Undyne waved her fin-like hand to encourage her to follow after him. Frisk waved back, letting her know she could stay, then rushed after her boyfriend.

She barreled through the door and the cool night air surrounded her. She spotted sans a fair distance away. She trotted after him, “sans!”

He barely turned his head, “oh, kid. you didn’t have to leave.”

“Why would I stay without you?” when he didn’t answer, she put it together, “Is this about what that guy said? Don’t let it get under your skin.”

She chuckled, but he scrunched down farther into his jacket. She grabbed his arm and halted him, “sans, what’s wrong?”

“...he’sright…”

“What?”

“he was right!” sans shouted. “why would you be with me? i’m a monster. hell, even other monsters could at least kiss you. why would you want to be with someone who can’t even kiss you? you should just go back and --”

Frisk grabbed him roughly by the jaw and pressed her lips to his teeth. He stopped talking and stared at her until she pulled away, “Don’t you ever say anything like that again, sans. You don’t think I didn’t think about this? You don’t think that I considered this? Of course I did! I knew a physical relationship would be tricky between us, but I. Like. You. If I wanted to be with some meathead, I would be, but I don’t. I want to be with you, you… bonehead!”

He leaned into her touch, finally chuckling quietly, “bonehead, huh? low hanging fruit, kiddo.”

“sans,” Frisk murmured, running her thumb over his cheekbone, “I’m with you, because I want to be with you. You understand that, right?”

He blinked up at her, sighing as if a huge weight was removed from his shoulders, “i do, frisk, i do…”

He dropped the bottle of water on the ground and tucked the cool bone of his hand at the nape of her neck. He closed his eyes and pulled her mouth to his. Frisk closed her eyes as well, softly moving her lips against the smooth bone of his teeth. He wrapped an arm around her waist, caressing her side with his thumb.

“HEY, HEY, HEY! WATCH IT, PUNK! I’M NOT LEAVING BECAUSE YOU’RE TELLING ME TO, I’M LEAVING BECAUSE I WANT TO!”

Undyne’s screaming broke them apart. The couple turned to where Undyne was angrily stomping over to them, Alphys scurrying behind her. Undyne’s blue-green complexion was maroon with rage, and Frisk couldn’t help but snicker quietly, “What happened?”

“I walked away for thirty second to request a song, and SOME JERK stepped on Alphy’s tail,” protectively, she stroked the spines on her girlfriend’s head.

“I-It was a-an acc-ccident, really,” Alphys assured.

“But he didn’t even apologize!”

“B-But you didn’t ha-have to punch him!”

With no effort, Undyne scooped Alphys into her arms, “No one hurts my girl, not without an apology.”

Alphys blushed, and buried her face in Undyne’s neck. sans rolled his eyes, grinning at Frisk, “warn me if we ever get that disgustingly cute.”

Frisk kissed the top of his skull, “Too late.”


	3. I Loaf You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a nightmare and sans tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, guys! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Rated G for General Awwdiences

The snow is cold on Frisk’s feet as she stares at the empty suit of armor. The knife in her hand feels unnatural and like a part of her. She has a vague idea that she has just done something terrible, unforgivable. She sneezes on the ash in the air, and rubs her nose, painting her face in the gray of her sins. The long red scarf blows into the wind and sans catches it, the judgement hall is scalding after the snow. sans is staring at her, his eye sockets black and empty as he drops the scarf on the ground.

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like this, kids like you... should be burning in hell.”

“No, sans, please,” her pleas are cut off as he throws her against the pillars of the judgement hall. The blue glow of his magic has never been turned against her. She coughs the dust of the cracked pillar. “I didn’t… Or...maybe I --”

“dirty brother killer,” he growls. She looks up to him from the ground, as bones, wrapped in his blue glow, spear down her.

“sans, please-!”

Frisk woke up with a scream. She furiously unwrapped herself from the twisted sheets and ran out of her room. All she wanted was Toriel’s arms around her, comforting away the tears and fear of the nightmare. She ran down the stairs and collided with something, knocking her up a step and the object down.

“kid! kid!” she heard the scrabble of bones on the wooden stairs. The warm light of Toriel’s reading light in the living room below illuminated sans’ concerned visage. He held her shoulders, looking her frantically up and down for injuries, “kid, are you okay? i heard you scream and --”

She interrupted him by throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Immediately his arms were around her, “woah, woah, shh, what’s wrong?”

“I think I killed Papyrus!” she cried, clutching him reflexively closer.

“what?!” when she only continued to cry, he picked her up and took her downstairs to the couch. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He ran a hand over her hair, pressing a toothy kiss to the top of her head, “frisk, you didn’t kill pap. he’s at mettaton’s, but he’d come right over if he knew you were upset. i can give him a call.”

Frisk pulled in shuddering breaths, “N-no. Don’t bother him.”

sans tipped her face up and wiped away her tears, “i can call toriel, if you want to talk to her.”

Frisk shook her head, burying herself further into the jacket. He looked back and forth awkwardly, “i’ll make you some tea.”

He trundled off to the kitchen. Frisk stared at the pattern on the area rug, her heart rate slowly slowing as she pulled herself out of the nightmare and into reality. Toriel was at a teaching conference for the weekend, so Frisk had decided to take the opportunity to have some alone time with sans. But, Toriel, being the protective mom she was, set up a humans only barrier at the doorway to Frisk’s bedroom.

“Mom…” she had groaned, staring at sans from inside of her room as he experimentally poked the barrier. It didn’t seem to hurt him, but his touch made the air harden like glass. 

“should’ve expected this,” he shrugged. “couch it is.”

“sans, you don’t have to stay,” she had sighed, stepping out of her room. “It’s not fair to you.”

“and miss all this time with you?” he had scooped her into an embrace, “i may be a bonehead, but i’m not stupid.”

She had laughed and peppered his skull in kisses.

“this one didn’t have a picture of snails on the box, so i figured it was okay,” sans said, offering her a steaming mug and breaking her out of her reverie. “careful. it’s hot.”

She nodded, taking the mug from him and blowing the steam from the top. He settled beside her on the couch, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. She leaned into him, and he laid his skull on her shoulder, “do you want to talk about it?”

“I,” she had to clear her throat and start again. “I had a bad dream. I think… I think I killed Papyrus. Then, we were fighting in the judgement hall. You called me a dirty brother killer.”

She felt him shiver and pull her closer. She cautiously sipped at the brown liquid in the mug, it was her favorite chai tea. Each breath of fragrant steam calmed her more, until she finally sighed and relaxed back into the couch. She nuzzled her head against his, and he kissed her cheek, “better?”

She took a deep breath, holding it until the last shudders of her fear dissipated, then let it out, “Yeah. Thanks.”

He ran his hand down her back in long strokes. He sighed, “good. i was worried… how’s the tea?”

“Good. Thanks a lot,” she kissed his cheekbone. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“do what? the tea? i put a bag in some hot water, not exactly rocket surgery.”

“All of it. You didn’t have to stay the night, or carry me down the stairs, or give me your jacket, or make me tea.”

“it was nothing.” He leaned back on the arm of the couch and extended his arms to her. She drank down the cooling dregs of her tea and set the mug on the floor, before curling against him. She lay her head on his rib cage and he began to run his fingers through her hair. He scratched her scalp as he murmured, “hey, frisk, what did one ball of dough say to the other?”

She felt her eyes drooping sleepily, “I don’t know, sans, what?”

“i loaf you.”

Her eyes creaked back open. She turned her head to see a blue raspberry blush spread across his cheekbones. He met her eyes, then looked away, “d-do you get it?”

A coy smile turned up Frisk’s lips, “No, I think you’ll need to explain it to me.”

sans rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, “and i thought you were so smart.”

Tenderly, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and pulled her in for a kiss. His other hand slid to the curve of her hip, his grip soft, but possessive. The usual touch of his thumb brushing her up and down was sending goosebumps rippling down her back. He pulled back, leaning his browbone to her forehead, “i love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He stared at her, as if looking for some sort of joke, but then his usual skeleton grin softened at the edges to a genuine smile. He chuckled quietly, “you’re so amazing, ya know that?”

If Frisk had a response, it was swallowed by a yawn. She blushed, “Sorry.”

“no, don’t worry about it, you must be tired.” His eye glowed blue and the jacket disappeared from her shoulders, replaced by the soft woolen blanket from Toriel’s reading chair. “get some sleep. i’ll be here when you wake up, just in case you have another nightmare.”

She hummed in assent, burying her face in his ribs and nodding off.


	4. Unite the Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans has a housewarming gift for Frisk to celebrate moving in to their first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~! I'm so happy this silly story is getting so much attention. Thanks so much!!
> 
> Rated E for Explicit. Welcome to the BoneZone, sinners!

“Come on, lazybones!” Frisk called over her shoulder to the open door. She put down the cardboard box she was holding, and wiped some sweat from her brow.

“who’re you calling lazybones?” sans waltzed in, three boxes wrapped in blue glow bobbing gently behind him. He stacked them in a pyramid by the wall.

“Was that the last of them?” She asked, craning her neck to try and see out of the open door.

“yep. we are officially moved in.”

“Yes!” she cheered. She closed the door, and leaned against it. “Finally! That took forever. Remind me never to move again.”

“do you want to start unpacking?” he asked, walking over and pulling her into a hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. “or do you want to revel in your accomplishments?”

She wrapped him in her arms, “Revel. We can start unpacking tomorrow.”

Easily, she picked him up and deposited them both on the couch. They had spent the last few days moving into their first place, and were thoroughly exhausted. Her job as a page at the Monster Embassy paid well, probably not unrelated to the fact that Asgore was the current head of human-monster relations, and sans had a job… Doing something Frisk was unsure of. She was sure he’d explained it to her, but she couldn’t keep it in her head. Something sciency, she was positive. Their pooled savings were enough for small cottage between the borders of the monster and human areas in town.

“i love when you do that,” sans mumbled into her bosom, where he was currently nuzzling his face.

“You just like not having to walk,” she teased, idly scratching the vertebrae at the back of his neck. “Lazybones.”

“i can neither confirm, nor deny that that is the case,” he pillowed his chin on her breasts, and stared goofily into her face. He scooted up to press adoring kisses to her forehead, nose, cheeks, before finally dropping a long, much deserved kiss on her lips, “now, i can touch you whenever i’m feeling… frisky.”

Frisk spluttered a bit before launching into a loud, full-bodied laugh. sans laughed with her, happy his joke had such an effect. She squeezed him tight, loving the press of his ribs against her body, “Please, tell me that’s not your way of seducing me.”

“is it working?” The world blinked around them and she was lying on their bed, staring up at him as he impishly cocked his head. Yes was the answer, but damned if she was going to let him know that. He was looking far too pleased with himself. His grin widened at her lack of answer, which was answer enough for him, “c’mon, throw me a bone… frisky.”

Frisk groaned, “No… You’re not calling me that.”

He rolled his eyes, which told her he probably was. He nibbled her ear, growling, “you are wearing far too many clothes.”

A hot wave rippled up her spine at the attention, “Am I?”

“yes… i say we christen our new home.”

“Right now? Aren’t you tired?” Frisk asked, frankly surprised.

“never too tired for this,” he gently bit his way down her neck. He slid his hand underneath her sweatpants and panties. He worked his way through the brown curls to tease at her damp lips. Lazily, he ran the tip of his bone fingers up and down from her entrance to her clit.

She whimpered at the delicate touches. He pressed his teeth to her mouth, “you make the most beautiful sounds, frisk.”

As it usually did, the husky murmur of her name unleashed an explosion of butterflies inside of her. Casually, he brought his other hand up to her breast, kneading the plush flesh. She pushed him back a bit, “D-Didn’t you mention something about me wearing too many clothes?”

His grin was wolfish and he moved off of her so he could watch her undress. She turned away to tease him, pulling her shirt off and taking a long, luxurious stretch. She heard the haphazard shuffling of him throwing off his clothes. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, cupping her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples. Despite his distractions, she managed to wiggle out of her pants and underwear.

“so, uh, i got you a little housewarming gift…” his voice was uncharacteristically nervous, and that made Frisk nervous.

“But, I didn’t get you…” she turned and her jaw dropped a bit, “anything.”

There, between his thigh bones, was a glowing blue cock. Frisk’s eyes flicked from it to his face, which was beaded with sweat and bright blue in a blush. His left eye was sparking azure with magic. He scratched the back of his skull and avoided her eyes, “w-well, do you, i don’t know, like it?”

In order to keep from chuckling at his awkward demeanor, she pressed a kiss against his teeth and slowly his arms wound around her. When Frisk felt she was not in danger of laughing anymore, she pulled away, “How long have you been able to do that?”

He shrugged, “a while, it’s kind of an effort, i didn’t want to waste it if pap or toriel got home early and interrupted. wanted to wait until we had a place of our own.”

Curiously, Frisk ran her finger down the length, “Can you feel it, or--”

The rest of her question was swallowed by the answer: sans’ low groan. His blush deepened at the outburst, “yeah, i can feel it.”

“Wow,” she murmured, awed and touched by his gesture. She cradled his skull between her hands and kissed him. “You’re amazing, sans.”

He smiled, finally meeting her eyes, and nuzzled her cheek. He pressed toothy kisses there, “eh, it’s nothing if it’s for you.”

“I say we put your effort to good use. What do you say?”

“yes, please,” he unwound his arms and laid her back. One skeletal hand curved around the back of her shoulder blade, the other traced up and down her side, tips of his fingers scraping gently from her waist to her hip. “tell me if it hurts and i’ll stop. i don’t… i never want to hurt you.”

“You couldn’t if you tried,” Frisk breathed, stroking his cheekbone and imagining she could feel the heat of his blush. She whimpered softly as he stroked over her thigh back to her damp lips. Gently, one digit slid in and she gratefully accepted it. He pressed in and out of her before adding a second finger, then a third. Her breaths were coming in small gasps, “sans, please, I-I’m ready.”

He kissed her once more, before leaning back and lining up with her entrance. He slid in at an agonizing pace. Frisk held her breath, as inch by inch she was stretched. She had become accustomed to his fingers, the smooth bone sliding inside of her, the bumps and ridges of his knuckles doing terrible things to all of her most sensitive spots, but this? This was verging on too much. Finally, his hipbones came flush with her skin, “h-how’re you doing?”

“I’m… okay…” Frisk panted, fairly certain it was the truth. She wriggled her hips experimentally as her inner walls adjusted to his girth. With a grunt, he lurched forward and grabbed the sheets above her shoulder.

“a-ah, wow, you’re so...wow,” unable to muster his usual wit, he chuckled breathily. He pressed his teeth against her to express in action what he couldn’t in words.

Frisk accepted the affection as she finally adapted. “You can move, y’know?”

His whole skeleton shook in relief. Cautiously, he thrust in and out of her. Her hips bucked up to meet him, and his bones left red marks on her skin. Every collision he muttered an apology, sorry he hurt her, sorry he was what he was, sorry he couldn’t be more for her.

She grabbed one of his hands and entwined their fingers, “Stop apologizing for every reason I love you.”

That shut him up and he redoubled his efforts until Frisk was a whimpering, writhing mess underneath him. sans was panting, beads of sweat crawling down his skull, and his usual blue raspberry blush was the color of the deep ocean, “a-are you okay?”

“I-I’m s-so… s-so close, sans,” she could barely get the words out she was shuddering so much. Her voice squeaked in desperation.

“me, too,” his voice was a low, rough growl.

Reluctantly, he disentangled from her hand and slid it into the hollow of her lower back, pressing her hips up just enough to make her cry out. Her ankles locked together on the back of his tailbone as her moans increased in volume and pitch until she came, grabbing him to her like a constrictor with its prey.

“woah,” he ground out as her walls fluttered around him. His orgasm was a prolonged hum, as if he was biting down on a lip he didn’t have, and the feeling of the first intake of breath after chewing spearmint gum. As he panted, she felt the girth inside of her disappear, and there was a strange sensation of blinking inside of her. After that, he collapsed next to her, thoroughly spent, “that was amazing, frisky.”

Frisk lazily shook her head in acceptance of her new nickname, “Yeah.”

They laid next to each other for a long time, breathing heavily and enjoying the post-coital afterglow. Frisk rolled onto her side and laid her arm over his spine where his stomach would be. sans turned towards her, still blushing and sweaty, and she began to laugh. He stared at her, browbone knitting in confusion, “what?”

But Frisk couldn’t calm down, and, eventually, sans started laughing as well. A few deep breaths later, “I always wanted to be the one to unite the races.”

sans stared at her a long moment, before he spluttered out a laugh. He ruffled her hair roughly, “well, you certainly did a good job!”

Frisk giggled, batting him away and pressing kisses against the beads of cool sweat on his skull. From somewhere in the house sans’ phone screamed his name. With a put out sigh, sans eye glowed and his phone appeared in his hand. He tapped a few letters, then put it down by his side, and returned his attention to Frisk.

“What did Undyne want?” she asked, Undyne had a specific ringtone on everyone’s phone that mostly consisted of her screaming their name -- except in Alphys’s case, which was her crooning, “ALPHY.”

“she and alphys want to throw us a housewarming party. i told them to be here tomorrow at noon.”

“Housewarming party?! sans, we’re not even unpacked yet! We don’t have room to host a party!”

“well, yeah. this way everyone can help us unpack.”

“... Lazybones.”


	5. Bone I Haven't Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to make it up to sans after snapping at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love watching those little numbers tick up! Thank you so much, guys and dolls!
> 
> Rated E for Explicit. Welcome to the BoneZone, sinners!

Frisk lay in bed, curled under the covers and feeling a ball of regret rotting her guts. She had been a jerk, a real jerk. She unlocked her phone for the fourth time in as many minutes, watching time crawl by like the snails Toriel was so fond of. She wanted to text sans, she didn’t want to text sans, she wanted to apologize, she didn’t want to be rebuffed by a casual pun that belied how he was really feeling.

sans had been working longer and longer days at the lab. She was starting to miss him even if he slept beside her every night. They hadn’t been intimate in weeks. Tonight was supposed to be their date night. Hours ago she had been laying across the couch, her head on a pillow in his lap. He was dragging his hand through her hair, murmuring sweet nothings during commercial breaks of their favorite sitcom. Then his phone rang.

Maybe it’s Papyrus, she thought, or Mettaton or…

“ hey… yeah… sure i can come in… i’ll be there in a minute, i know a shortcut… bye.” He shifted, scratching the back of her head. “duty calls, frisky. i’ll probably be back late, don’t wait up.”

Frisk sighed, moving her head off his lap, “Bye.”

“aww, come on, no i love you?” sans rubbed her cheek the way she usually found endearing. “tell sansy you love him.”

“Maybe I would if he was ever home to hear it!” Frisk snapped. She glared at him and shook his hand away from her face. “Maybe I would if he’d bother to stop working long enough to say it back!”

“frisk--”

“Just get to work. See you in the morning,” with that she stormed off to their bedroom. A minute later she heard the silence of the television being turned off, and she knew she was alone. The second she had let those words out of her mouth she had regretted them. He hadn’t deserved the venom in her voice, or the abrupt goodbye. She just missed him and maybe she had put off talking about it for longer than she should have because she knew he genuinely enjoyed his job. She hadn’t wanted to make him choose between his work and her, because she knew he loved both dearly.

It was after midnight now and she broke down. She unlocked her phone and tapped the contact that sans had changed to ‘bonefriend’ and she had never gotten around to changing back. She texted him an apology, and, as predicted he texted back saying he should have realized how bonely she was. She wished he wouldn’t do this. sans never made it her fault. If there were problems, he took the blame. He apologized to her. If she was mad, he made it okay at his own expense. Even now, when it was her lack of communication, her unprovoked outburst, he was making it his own fault. Here, the only thing he was guilty of was loving his job, it was her responsibility to bring up her feelings and still, he was willing to take the blame for her.

She was determined this would be the last time.

It was rounding one in the morning, when Frisk finally heard sans appear in their room. He smelled like smoke with a chemical tang, and she heard him trying to be quiet. She sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. He jumped, “oh, frisky, i didn’t wake you up, did i? i told you not to wait up for me.”

“sans,” she slid out of bed. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

He shrugged dismissively, “like i said, i should have--”

“No,” she cut him off. “It wasn’t you. It was me. I should have told you how I was feeling. I shouldn’t have snapped. You didn’t deserve it. Not everything in this relationship is your responsibility, sans.”

He stared at her as if he wasn’t quite sure where to proceed from there. The two feet between them felt like a canyon. Frisk looked down at the floorboards between their feet. He was wearing his slippers, she wondered if he wore them to work, “You can be upset with me, if you want.”

He clasped her hands in his, “i’m not upset with you… although, leaving without an i love you stung.”

She sighed, “I love you, sans. I just want to make sure you know that you don’t have to shoulder everything in this relationship. Sometimes, things are my fault. Sometimes I need to make it up to you. I am so sorry I snapped at you. I honestly appreciate all the work you do, and I’m glad you love your job. It’s not your responsibility to monitor your feelings and mine. I should have talked to you.”

“frisky, it’s okay,”

“No, it’s not. It was my fault and I have to make it up to you,” she kissed him softly, and pulled him to the bed. sans settled against the wall and Frisk crawled toward him, shifting his lab coat off of his shoulders. It was dumped on the floor, as well as his shirt which she pulled slowly off of his body. She pulled his trademark shorts from his legs and dumped them on the pile of clothes by the side of their bed.

Once he was disrobed, she sat back and just stared at him until he was blushing, “You’re so beautiful, sans. I don’t think I tell you enough.”

“not as beautiful as you,” he leaned forward to grab the hem of her nightshirt, but she gently pushed him back to lay against the wall.

“sans, I am going to take care of you. Let me.” She blinked her eyes the way that got her everything she wanted. He hesitantly relaxed. She picked up his foot and began to kiss the delicate bones of his toes.

He twitched, “w-what are you doing?”

“I am going to kiss every bone of your body,” she told him matter-of-factly. She kissed the bones of his feet, his ankles, working her way up his legs. She spent a good amount of time kissing and laving her tongue over his tailbone. There was a bit of adjusting as she kissed every ridge of his spine. She pinned down his wrists at his sides as she worked her way up his rib cage and sternum. He was jelly by the time she started nibbling on his clavicle. She kissed over his shoulders, taking all the time he did when he wanted to rile her up. His shaking made kissing down the bones of his arms difficult. Painstakingly, she kissed every tiny bone in his wrists and hands, before, finally, peppering his skull.

He raised his hands to hold her, but she pushed them back down again, “what now?”

She smirked, leaning back between his legs, “There’s one more bone I haven’t kissed, yet.”

sans shuddered in comprehension, and the light in the room took on a blue tinge. With a flash of his eye, his member appeared. Gently, Frisk cupped the erection in her hand and lowered her lips to his tip. He moaned as she kissed it, his toes curling into the sheets on either side of her. She opened her mouth and took the tip inside, lapping at the beads of precum. She was surprised it didn’t taste like anything, other girls she had talked to often mentioned it, but sans’ only felt like thick water coating her tongue.

“oh, frisk!” he gasped out, his hips rolling up before she pressed them down. “you’re so warm a-and wet and--!”

His words were cut off by another moan as she took a little bit more of him into her mouth. He was quickly devolving into whines and whimpers and Frisk would have smiled if she could. The sounds of his increasing pleasure were making her core throb, she loved when he fell apart at the seams like this.

“f-frisk,” his voice wavered on her name and she looked up at him, cocking her head in a question as his cock was still in her mouth. His eyes rolled up into his head with a groan before he could continue. “c-could you maybe kiss me the other way…?”

This time she was so confused she slid off of him, “What?”

“y’know,” his eyes flicked down hungrily, “with your… other lips.”

“Oh,” she nodded. She held his shaft in one hand, while the other pulled up the hem of her night shirt. She was so wet, he slipped in easily and this time when his hips rolled she let them. She gasped and saw stars. She hummed happily at the sensation of his girth filling her and she panted in relief. She let his hands hold on to her hips as she lifted herself up and down. Riding him like this was bringing her closer to her peak faster than she would have liked, and she had to keep pausing to push away her building orgasm.

He noticed when she slowed, “you o-okay?”

“I just… I don’t -- I don’t want to cum before you,” she confessed.

One hand tightened its grip on her hip, while the other fisted in the front of her nightshirt and pulled her into a hard, breath-stealing kiss, “cum, frisk.”

“But, I wanted this to be about you,” she whimpered as he thrust up into her.

“then cum for me. i want to see you cum,” sans’ voice was harsh and desperate, and, well, how could Frisk refuse?

With a high-pitched cry, she clenched around him and bit down on his shoulder. Her climax pulled him to his own and he groaned into the crook of her neck. She fell sideways next to him on the bed, panting as his magic dispersed and he blinked away the mess inside of her.

“... thank you.” sans cupped her cheek and tilted her face to meet his. He placed a soft kiss on her brow, then leaned over to flick the lamp off.

Frisk woke up to, sunlight streaming through the window, wrapped in the embrace of her skeleton. The clock on the bedside table read 10:04. She jolted up, knocking sans’ arms akimbo as he awakened with a startled, “blurgh!”

“sans, you’re late!” she exclaimed.

“...mrm?” he rubbed the heel of his hand against one eye socket. “wha?”

She shook him, “sans, you’re late for work!”

He smiled at her lazily, “no, i’m not. i’m taking the weekend off. i called in a couple of hours ago.”

“Oh, well, okay then…” she laid back down and he snuggled her back into his arms. “... Thank you.”


	6. He Gave Her A Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans and Frisk reminisce while not cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand hits~! That's so cool~! Thank you so much~!
> 
> Rated G for General Awwdiences

Frisk sighed into her coffee, staring across the kitchen table at sans. The house was quiet. Finally, in Frisk’s opinion, though she would never have said so. sans cradled his own coffee, sipping quietly. He smiled at her, a blush playing across his cheekbones.

Tonight had been their turn to host the weekly get together with all of their friends. As they were growing up and finding their own lives, they wanted to remember where they started -- with each other. So, Alphys suggested meeting once a week for dinner to share what had been going on in their lives. Barely an hour ago the house had been full of the raucous carousing of their big monster family: Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Mettaton, Toriel, and even Asgore had put in a short appearance. It had been as hectic as expected.

“We should start cleaning up,” Frisk said, making no motion to get up. Instead, she took a long drink of coffee, “If we don’t do it now, we won’t get it done.”

“yep,” he nodded, giving her the sweet sidelong look he’d been giving her the whole night. He didn’t move to get up either.

Frisk blushed a bit, running her thumb over the rim of her mug, “You were quiet tonight.”

“was i?”

“Yeah, almost as quiet as the time I told that stinker at dinner just before we started dating,” Frisk smiled at the memory. Mettaton had taken them all out to a fancy dinner -- mostly because he wanted to butter sans up before breaking the news that the robot was dating Papyrus. It was awkward at first, the restaurant felt too fancy for all of them, but then Toriel cracked a new joke about snails and everyone laughed. Soon they were trading jokes and laughing, and thoroughly ignoring all the looks thrown at them from other tables.

“I’ve got one! I’ve got one!” she had said, as everyone simmered down from sans’ last one liner. “What do you call sans when he goes camping?”

“What, my child?” Toriel had snickered.

“A sleeping bag of bones!” The table erupted into laughter once again, except, Frisk had noticed, for sans. He was just sort of looking at her, and she felt bad about the joke at his expense. After dinner she had apologized, but he had brushed her off.

“You must have really hated it,” present Frisk said.

“sleeping bag of bones,” sans said, a nostalgic chuckle in his voice. “you’re way off base about that night. that was actually the night i…”

He trailed off, but Frisk grinned, “The night you when you what?”

“... realized i wanted to be with you.” He flushed blue raspberry, “i didn’t laugh because i was speechless. you were so cute. face all red from laughing, getting me with a perfectly executed joke. i knew then that i wanted to give us a shot… enough about me, what’s your story, frisky? when did you fall head over heels for me?”

Frisk felt the heat in her cheeks crawl up to her ears, “Oh, no. You don’t want to hear that.”

“i do!” he grinned, he put his mug on the table and curled one hand around hers. “c’mon, frisky, tell me. i told you.”

“Okay,” she rolled her eyes, “but you have to promise not to laugh!”

sans crossed where his heart would be if he had one, and Frisk playfully stuck her tongue out. She scratched the back of her head, “So, you remember when I was younger, how some of the other human kids would bully me?”

sans grin faded and he frowned into middle distance, “yeah.”

“Well, and you probably don’t remember this, but…” Frisk nibbled on her lower lip, “Mom had to stay after school for some event, so she sent you to walk me home. Some of the other kids started messing with me when you came up. Then you did that thing where you make your pupils disappear and told them if they kept messing with ‘your kiddo’ they’d have a bad time. They didn’t mess with me after that… I think I told Mom I was going to marry you one day, later that night.”

“aww,” sans cooed, “you’ve loved me since you were just a little kiddo.”

“Stop!” Frisk groaned embarrassed, and sans satisfied himself with chuckles. After a bit, there was quiet in the house again. Frisk pulled her mug back to her mouth only to find it was empty, and sighed, “Might as well get started on the dishes.”

She went to the sink and started rinsing off the dishes from dinner, and sans hugged her from behind. She turned her face to kiss his skull, which was nuzzled on her shoulder, “You are making it very hard to do the dishes, sansy.”

“i love you, frisk, so much,” he pressed a kiss against her neck.

“I love you, too.”

“you’re so sweet, and good, and beautiful, and great in the sack.” After each adoration he pressed another kiss.

Frisk snorted, “Okay, sans, what do you want?”

“did you really tell toriel you wanted to marry me?”

“I was, like, twelve. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“... here, let me do the dishes.”

She kissed him gratefully, “Okay, I’ll go get the living room back in order.”

He let her go, and she sauntered off to the living room. She listened to the sounds of water running as she picked the couch pillows off of the floor and tossed them back to their proper place. As much as she loved Undyne and Papyrus, the two could really make a mess when they were together. She didn’t want to think about how they had managed to balance the coffee table on top of the armchair, but she was going to have a hell of a time getting it down. She heard the rumble of the dishwasher about the time the coffee table glowed blue as she thought of a plan to get it down without breaking it, and was put back in it’s proper place.

“Thanks, sans,” she called, looking the table over for damage.

“no problem… uh, h-hey, frisk… how did the telephone propose to his girlfriend?”

Frisk rolled her eyes, as she turned to him, “How…”

sans was on one knee, shaking and blushing, a small velvet box held open towards her. He tried for a smile, “he gave her a ring.”

Frisk wasn’t sure she could walk, but she forced a step, then another, until she was running across the floor to fling her arms around his neck. Tears puddled in her eyes, “Yes, yes, of course, sans!”

She heard the thump of the ring box falling on the floor as he cinched his arms around her tightly. One hand stroked the back of her head, the other kept her tight against him, “oh, thank asgore.”

He let her pull back enough for him to wipe the tears from her face. She leaned her forehead on his sweaty browbone, “Yes.”

“you really know how to make a guy happy, ya know that?” He kissed her, over and over as if she was water and he’d been wandering the desert all of his life. Trembling, he let her go so he could pick the box up from the floor. He chivalrously kissed her left hand, “may i?”

Frisk nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He slid the ring onto her fourth finger and she finally got a good look at it. It was a sparkling garnet, bright and clear red, cut into the shape of a heart and set between two silver skeleton hands. The precious gift and all of the thought behind it brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. He made another attempt to wipe her tears away, but, when it failed, he scooped her up and set them both on the couch. He murmured sweet nothings into her hair as he held her close until her tears finally trickled out.

Frisk gasped, and, impishly, tickled his ribs, “This was why you were being so weird tonight.”

“guilty as charged. i was originally planning to do it during dinner, but, then i thought you might not like being the center of attention, so i decided to wait.”

“You mean, you chickened out.”

“... bawk bawk,” he smothered her in kisses


	7. Bonedaddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk buys a confusing gift for sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words and kudos~! It made me so happy to see them all~!
> 
> Rated G for General Awwdiences

Frisk had never felt so much joy on behalf of another person before in her life. She had Alphys’ claws grasped tightly in her hands, positively shaking with happiness, “You’re pregnant?!”

Alphys blushed and nodded demurely. Undyne’s smile nearly ripped her cheeks in half, “Yep! We’re gonna be moms!”

“But, uh, how…?” Frisk asked, trying her hardest not to make the question seem insulting.

“yeah, alphys, i knew you were doing some pretty advanced stuff down at the lab, but i had no idea it was this advanced,” sans seemed a little shocked, and maybe jealous.

“N-No,” Alphys’ claws broke from Frisk’s hands as she waved them in the negative. “It was nothing like that. W-Well, I do have some research into c-combining two souls, b-but it’s very preliminary.”

“in its infancy, you could say,” he nudged Frisk’s side and she bubbled out a laugh at her husband’s joke. Theirs was a small wedding in their own backyard. While Frisk was making leaps and bounds in monster-human relations as her job as ambassador of the region, and monster-human relationships were moving away from taboo, they didn’t want all the publicity involved with a big wedding. Asgore had presided, Undyne had scared everyone off from the bouquet toss, and the reception had lasted long into the night.

“Heh-heh, you could say that. B-But we went a more traditional route. We just used a donor.”

“Do you want the catalog? You might need it,” Undyne offered, “I could go grab it.”

“You ordered from a catalog?” Frisk asked at the same time sans asked, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, y’know,” Undyne awkwardly gestured at sans, and the room lapsed into silence.

sans shoved his hands into his pockets. Frisk shook her head, “Oh, no, we’re not really thinking about… kids, yet. But thanks for the offer.”

Conversation resumed shakily, but Frisk noticed that sans’ jokes were forced, his grin tight. She waited until they were back at home before broaching the subject. He was cuddled against her side as they watched Mettaton’s new show, looking intently at his phone. Absently, she teased at his vertebrae, “Undyne didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“i know.”

“Talk to me, sans.”

He sighed, locking his phone and putting it on the coffee table, “what if… what if she was right? what if we can’t…”

She kissed his skull, “Then we adopt, or get a donor. It won’t be the first time we’ve had to make compromises.”

“yeah… “

She let the comment rest a minute, “You’re not telling me something.”

He buried his face in her shoulder, “i’m sorry.”

Frisk sighed, wrapping him in her arms and adjusting so he was lying on top of her across the couch. She trailed her fingers up and down his spine, unconsciously counting his vertebrae over and over, “sans, I’ve never blamed you for anything. There’s nothing to apologize for.”

He trembled, which Frisk knew was about as close to crying as he ever got. She hushed him quietly, kissing him, not letting him see how it was affecting her. She wanted a child with her husband, just like anyone else, but if she let that slip he would hate himself even more. He stilled, “there’s one thing…”

“What?”

“alphys’ research. if she let me… i could… we could…”

Frisk’s soul sparked with hope, “We’ll call her in the morning.”

That call went on for hours. It was followed by months and months of work. Nights where Frisk would see glimpses of her husband, or nothing at all. Early mornings, bringing him coffee and making sure he ate, because if she didn’t he’d forget. Tests. Experiments. False starts. Failures. Hours where she would hold him as he shook with rage and frustration that he just couldn’t get it right. Days where they almost gave up, until they saw Alphys and Undyne and their newborn son, then they were filled with determination. All of it led up to the little brown box sitting on the arm of the couch. Frisk smirked, she couldn’t wait for her husband to get home.

When sans walked in the door, it was almost eight. He let out a long, tired sigh and shrugged off his lab coat. He hung it on the coat rack, kicking off his slippers, before noticing his wife sitting on the couch. He smiled for what felt like the first time all day, “hey, frisky.”

“Hey, I got you something while I was out,” she grabbed the box from the arm and held it out to him. He took his usual place on the couch before taking it. He opened it and saw the gift, a rolled up piece of bright blue, silken fabric, patterned with ketchup bottles, “It’s a tie.”

He gave her a questioning look, “it’s really nice, but, uh, i don’t have a neck.”

“Oh, just take it out and give it a look,” she waved him on encouragingly, and he had to chuckle.

He pulled out the tie, running the fabric between his fingers and a small piece of paper fell to the floor. He grabbed it and turned it over, revealing a fuzzy black and white photograph. His face became more puzzled, “what is it? are you taking a photography class? do i have to squint and tilt my head? do i hold it up to the light? is it some sort of commentary on the state of society?”

Frisk snickered at her husband’s antics, “It’s a sonogram.”

sans’ eye sockets dropped open. His grip on the picture shook, “what?”

“Happy Father’s Day,” Frisk murmured, and, just because she could, “Bonedaddy.”

There was a pregnant pause. The air in the room felt like the atmosphere before the first clap of thunder shakes the sky. The first drops of rain fell. sans turned to her, crystalline blue tears puddling in his sockets, “y-you’re… pregnant?”

He whispered, as if he spoke any louder everything would shatter, that he would wake up in the lab again, staring blankly at coffee-stained research. Frisk cupped his cheekbone and wiped a tear with her thumb, “Twelve weeks and counting.”

His head dropped down between his shoulders and he started trembling. Frisk was worried he was going to cry again, when his head shot up, dripping with tears and belting out the loudest, most beautiful laugh she had ever heard. He tossed his arms around her, nuzzling his wet face into the crook of her neck, “that’s amazing… you’re amazing.”

He placed the flat of his hand across her stomach. There wasn’t much to feel, other than that the usual plush softness had taken on a firm quality, but sans seemed enamored all the same. He held up the sonogram again, “so, that’s our kiddo, huh?”

She kissed the top of his skull, “Yep.”

“i have the perfect name already.”

“sans, no.”

“pat ella.”

“Oh, my God, sans,” she squeezed him tight, giggling. “I love you so much.”

“i love you, too, frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end folks. I have a rough idea of a follow-up chapter, but posting it will mostly be based on response, since it takes a bit of a different direction than the rest of the story. I just want to thank you all for coming on this silly little journey with me, it made my day everyday to see the hits and kudos go up.
> 
> Thank you everyone~! ⊂((・▽・))⊃


	8. What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into another life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back from the dead, balancing work and school is a bitch. Had this sitting around for a while, but it takes such a drastic turn from the rest I was nervous about posting it with the rest of the collection, but I like to keep my things in one spot. Hope you like it and thanks for all of your support thus far, it has really meant a lot to see those likes tick up!
> 
> Rated T for Tears

Not again, sans thinks as the Judgement Hall swaps swiftly from black and white to vibrant color. There They are again. How dare They? How dare They look like -- No. Don’t think about that. If he doesn’t think about it he can keep doing this.

He gives his speech again, but They’re not listening. They skip right on through to the battle. The Judgement Hall is swathed in black except for that little glowing red heart. That damn heart. The one that belonged to -- No. Don’t think about it.

Each time it gets a little harder. Not just seeing that face, but They’re getting smarter, faster. He can’t do this forever. He’s no more than an obstacle between Them and Asgore. But, if he gives up her-- No. Don’t think about it. If he gives up then… Everyone’s sacrifices are in vain. He has to fight. And just maybe…

He can still remember the first time she told him. Stared him down, empty socket to weeping brown iris, “I… I killed your brother.”  
She’d felt bad that time. Honestly bad. Her sins like shackles around her, weighing her down and slowing her with regret. But every time after, she’d washed away a little bit more, like a rock the ocean beats against, until it was just Them, and They shattered the shackles entirely.

He grips the heart blue and slams it down into the spears of bone below, but They jump. They’re getting too fast for him. He cheats. He hits everything he can, just to damage Them until they give up. They have to. He’ll wake up in Snowdin any moment now. It’ll start all over and he can see -- No. She’s gone now.

He can still remember the last time she’d fought him. Her tears were gone now, her murders just another notch in her belt. It was as if everything they had ever shared was gone. Every moment. Every joke. Every laugh. Every hurtful comment. Every nicecream bought in regret. Everything was just a piece of crumbling, sun-bleached bone, becoming even more unrecognizable every time she lost.

Until she surrendered. She wanted to be spared. Her arms fell open as if to embrace him, and the knife dropped to the floor with a hollow clang. It was her again, all the way, that innocent girl who had sobbed for an hour after he told her he would kill her in Mettaton’s restaurant so long ago… But he was so far gone in his rage, drowning in the faces of his fallen friends Toriel, Undyne… Papyrus… That he speared her through her traitorous heart.

He expected the room to flash back to its usual opulent color and to see her walk towards him again, head held high, eyes dead. But while the hall flashed back to color and light, she just lay motionless on the tiles. She was so small, so broken, so much like the girl he had startled in the woods outside Snowdin in another lifetime… Before he could stop himself, remember they were enemies now, remember she had killed -- No. He ran to her. In the middle of her chest was a little flickering heart. It was broken almost in half, the bottom still connected by the barest of quaking points. Her eyes focused in and out until they came to rest on him.

“sans,” she breathed croakily.

“kid,” he said, and was surprised to hear his voice choked with emotion. Her hand reached up to him and, compulsively, he took it, grabbed it to his cheekbone. It was cold.

“This is it for me, sans,” she coughed, her eyes pinched shut as the spasm wracked her body. The heart cracked a little bit more.

“no, no, kid, you’re gonna be fine!” he found himself saying. He didn’t know why. It was a lie, even she knew that now. “just fine.”

Her laugh was a wheeze, “That might be the… funniest joke you’ve told yet.”

He sobbed, cupping her cheek. This couldn’t be the same girl that had murdered his brother in cold blood.

Her eyes left his, flicked over to the window, “You were right, sans, it is a beautiful day… to be burning in hell.”

“i-i didn’t mean that, kid! stop talking like that!”

She spasmed again, her hand clenching hard on her knife, “I’m so sorry, sans. Goodb…”

The heart cracked all the way. He blinked his sockets hard against the harsh brightness, he was back in the Judgement Hall. He was confused. He should be in Snowdin. After everything she had said to him, he was sure it was about to start all over again. She walked over to him, her eyes flat and calculating with only the vaguest sense of recognition. Her head tilted and her eyes glimmered red in the light, “Hello, again, comedian.”

Suddenly, he understood.

She wasn’t here anymore. That last plea for forgiveness had been it for her, but this, this wasn’t her. She was gone, and he was left with… Them. 

He’s getting tired now. Not physically, because every RESET he’s put back as good as new, but mentally… Emotionally. Seeing that face over and over again and knowing, just knowing that she’s not in there anymore. That everyone he’s ever cared about is gone. He wants to lay down and just let this end. 

He unleashes his special move.

He sits down and does nothing. If he stops fighting then They have to, too. His chest is heaving. He’s so glad this is over. So… So… Glad. His sockets twitch, fall, shoot open again. Slowly, his head tilts, falls to his chest, shoots back up. He can’t keep his head up. It can’t hurt to rest just… a…

A burning pain rips across his chest and he looks down. He’s bleeding. They’re standing there, just watching him as if he was a bug speared on a display. He tries to find her one last time in those cruel red eyes, but he can see Papyrus standing over Their right shoulder. He coughs a spray of red polka dots, reaching out for his baby brother.

He shoots up in bed with a gasp so expansive it feels as if he could suck up all the air in the world and it wouldn’t be enough. He presses his hands to his chest and finds no blood nor wound, just his usual white sleep shirt. He pants like he’s run a marathon and flicks the bedside light on with a, probably unnecessary, bolt of magic. There’s an unhappy groan beside him, “sansy…”

He looks down and lets out a sigh that makes the entire weight of the world slide off his bones. His wife is clenching her eyes shut against the sudden light. He chuckles lightly, and strokes her soft brown hair, “i’m sorry, frisky.”

He returns the room to darkness, sliding down beside her. He wraps a skeletal arm around her and strokes the swell of her pregnant belly. She relaxes into his touch, “I’d just gotten to sleep…”

“i’m sorry, frisk, i just… “ he feels like a child admitting this, “i had a bad dream.”

She clasps his hand, intertwining their fingers, “What about?”

“what could have been.”


End file.
